


Félix The Great

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a pixie and Adrien an Elf, but in order to spend time with the other they ask for help from Félix' to make them human. </p>
<p>But as a human, Adrien attracts the attention of a mermaid named Chloe and trouble ensues. </p>
<p>Volpina the Fox also stirs up trouble and Félix just wants to be left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Félix the Great, he was known through out the land as a powerful sorcerer, creatures from far and wide would seek him out for his wisdom and many he only helped so that they'd go away.

Plagg was his bad luck, a creature of mischief and no matter what he tried he couldn't free himself from the annoying pest.

All the little creature would do, was snack on cheese and knock books off of shelves, something that annoyed Félix to no end.

"I'll only leave once you find a girl with the powers of good luck to break your curse~" He told him, but he had yet to find such a girl.

One thing he found however, was an annoying little red pixie, that even though he had fulfilled her request, she still came back to visit him and ask for his advice.

"I know you told me to never come back again, but- I met this really cute human boy and I was wondering if there was a way for you to make me a human permanently?"

"You shouldn't really become a human just because you met a boy." He told her, but she wasn't listening.

She was still day dreaming about this boy Adrien and how he looked like an angel.

"Pixie." He snapped, clicking his fingers in front of her to get her attention, "I could make you human, but it will take some time. Come back after this boy has fallen in love with you and then I'll see if I can help." He continued, although once he said he could do it, she started to squeal and giggle about how happy she was.

She buzzed excitedly around the room before she ran into Plagg, who quirked a brow at her.

"Félix, that's the girl I was talking about." He noted to Félix after the pixie had left.

"That can't be her, she's got a crush on some human and wants to be human because of it."

"Well you're human too~."

"I am not human, far from it. You should know it would take more than a pretty face and a cute smile for me to find love."

"I didn't say you had to fall in love with her~ but a kiss on the cheek and your bad luck will be gone."

"And you couldn't have mentioned this sooner?!"

"My mouth was full." Plagg replied with a chuckle, slipping away before another visitor snuck into Félix' home.

"Ciao sconosciuto~."

He turned to see an orange fox, sat in front of him. The familiar voice was of this a meddlesome girl that soon changed forms to reveal her two toned hair and sliver flute she had recently acquired.

"Was that the pixie again~?" She giggled, wiggling a brow at him before he waved her off.

"I think she likes you~."

"She's found a boy she likes, no one is falling for me." He replied, rearranging some bottles on a shelf before Volpina snuck around, just to get in his way.

"Are you sure about that~?"

"She doesn't like me anymore than you do." He told her, moving her out of his way before he reread a few more labels.

"You don't know that. You don't know what I find attractive."

"I don't, in fact I don't really know that much about you at all. Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

Just as she was about to answer there was a knock at the door and Félix quirked a brow.

"Come in." He called, but Volpina soon turned back into a fox and ran away, leaving Plagg and Félix with his new guest.

"Is it ok that I keep coming back here? I know you're probably very busy but-"

This time the person who entered was an Elf by the name of Adrien.

He had charming looks and golden blond hair that enchanted anyone he met to grow fond of him. Something he desperately wanted to be rid of.

Félix however was unaffected by this boy and treated him with the same kindness he treated everyone.

"What do you want?" He asked dryly, it seemed none of his bottles were going to be reorganized today.

"I was wondering if you could make me human again...just for today..there's this girl that I-"

"Is it the same girl from the day before with the midnight blue hair and sparkling eyes?"

"Yeah that's her." Adrien replied, somewhat disheartened.

Félix seemed annoyed with his request and Adrien wasn't wrong in assuming something was bothering the man.

"I thought you were in love with some pixie girl."

"I am, just, this girl Marinette keeps looking for me and I don't want her to know I'm not human, so-"

"If you take Plagg to get some more cheese from the market I'll give you want you need to appear human."

"Merci Félix." Adrien said as Félix waved him off like he had done before to a certain fox.

The childish whims of these magical creature was starting to drive Félix to his wits end, but at least with Plagg was gone for a few hours. Now maybe he could get some of his work done in peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaids can be difficult to deal with.

Once Adrien returned with Plagg and his cheese, Félix sent him off to go do whatever it was Adrien wanted to be a human for.

Adrien had made some human friends and was on his way to meet Nino, a knight of the kingdom and his best friend.

Unfortunately he had to pass by the ocean and every time he did, it was likely he'd receive some unwanted attention.

A certain blonde mermaid had her sights set on him and would try to entice him to come sit and talk to her for a while.

He had always been taught to be nice, but things were starting to get ridiculous; all she wanted to do was have him get his feet wet by sitting on the rocks and brush her hair.

"Adrien~ oh Adrien~ won't you be my jolly sailor boy~?" She called, giving him a smile and a wink.

"Not today Chloé." He replied, waving her off but she still persisted to beg for his attention.

"Chloe I brought-"

"Not now Sabrina, can't you see I'm talking to someone?" The mermaid hissed at the girl who had just appeared with a bucket full of water to dump in the tide pool Chloe was sitting in.

"Oh I'm sorry Chloe." Sabrina apologized.

"Come sit with me Adrien." Chloe whined and soon Adrien gave in, taking off his shoes and rolling up the bottom of his pants to keep them from getting wet.

Sighing heavily Adrien took the brush from Sabrina and proceeded to brush out Chloe's hair as Sabrina sat there awkwardly.

The whole thing felt really weird, he was supposed to be going to knights training with Nino, but instead he was sitting on some uncomfortable rocks, trying to keep from sitting in a puddle while trying to detangle a mermaids hair.

His saving grace came when there was a bit of rustling in the bushes nearby before a girl tumbled out and fell on her face.

The girl was Marinette, in a red hood to hide her wings and a basket full of treats, that had recently been emptied or they would have been scattered all over the forest floor.

"Is she alright?" A familiar voice acted and Adrien's attention was turned from the girl to his friend.

"I don't know, lets find out." Adrien replied before Nino helped him up and they both walked over to her.

"Hey are you ok?" Adrien asked as he held out his hand to help her up.

She had been making some deliveries nearby when she overheard Adrien's voice and wondered who he was talking to; when she saw the mermaid she went to leave but her cape was caught on a branch. After struggling and fighting to get it free, that's when she fell and she didn't think he'd actually come over to check on her;so her face was still in the grass when she heard his voice and looked up to see him standing there with his hand held out for her.

At first she thought it was a dream, but once she realized it wasn't she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Thanks for asking, I'm ok." She replied quickly before forcing a big smile.

"Oh, well ok, I'll see you later I guess, are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally fine."

He nodded and waved goodbye before he followed Nino and Marinette was left in a bit of a daze.

He just touched her hand! And asked if she was ok! She couldn't believe it.

Still standing there giggling and squealing, she hadn't noticed her friend Alya had arrived and prodded her in the arm with her finger.

"Hey girl where have you been? You look like you're trying to get eaten by a wolf."

"Well I- I heard-"

"Chloe trying to woo Adrien again?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed, but Alya was used to the completion between the two girls and simply folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Come on, I've got just the thing. Want to see Adrien practice his swordplay? I know where the knights practice~"

"Do you really?! That would be amazing Alya!"

"I knew you'd think so, come on let's go."

Marinette followed Alya excitedly as she day dreamed, she never thought she'd get the chance to actually watch the knights train, but if Alya said she knew where they practiced it would be perfect! All she would have to do is hang around after practice and then she'd actually get to talk to him.

"I can't thank you enough Alya."

"It's ok, I know I'm awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want a knight in shining armor?

Knights training was quite the exciting thing to behold, at least for the tiny pixie that was disguised as a human girl it was.

Her friend Alya didn't seem too impressed, but Marinette couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them in armor." Marinette giggled and wiggled around before Alya quirked a brow.

"You want to see your knight in shining armor huh?"

"What-?!, no, I mean-...no."

Marinette did think the shining armor was alluring, but then she couldn't see his face or his golden hair.

"Well, we can't talk to them if we stay over here." Alya piped up after Marinette had started day dreaming about her knight.

"No! I don't want to! Not yet! I don't know what I'd say and-"

It wasn't long for the commotion the two girls were making while hiding in the bushes was noticed and Adrien, the most curious of the group, wandered over and smiled at what he found.

"Hello Marinette." He said, giving the two a wave as Marinette and Alya glanced up at him.

"Hi Adrien.." Marinette giggled before Adrien offered her a hand.

He would have wanted to keep a hold her hand, but people were staring and it was rude not to help Alya up as well.

Nino had been practicing his swordplay, and only now noticed the two girls spying on them taking it upon himself to formally invite them to watch.

"You know we don't _normally_  allow bystanders because it's too dangerous, but today we're training to work under pressure."

Alya quirked a brow and folded her arms over her chest, "What are you saying? That you can't perform under pressure?"

Adrien laughed and waved his hand dismissively before he clarified what Nino meant, "He means that today, we can have an audience because we will have distractions when we are really in battle and we have to practice not being distracted."

"So we're distracting?" Alya countered and Nino laughed at Adrien's look of confusion.

Neither of the boys knew how to respond to the girls questions, but Marinette quickly chimed in, "So, we can stay?"

"Yeah." Nino replied, giving her a nod before he awkwardly walked back to where he was training and Adrien shortly followed him.

Marinette then pursed her lips in a pout at Alya who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I just wanted to see what they'd say."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knights training is fun to watch and foxes are known for swiping right?
> 
> This update is more clumsy Marinette, sassy Alya and Lila makes another appearance. 
> 
> And the question of the day is, has Fèlix grown soft towards a certain fox?

Knights training was quite the exciting thing to behold, at least for the tiny pixie that was disguised as a human girl it was.

Her friend Alya didn't seem too impressed, but Marinette couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, I can't wait to see them in armor." Marinette giggled and wiggled around before Alya quirked a brow.

"You want to see your knight in shining armor huh?"

"What-?!, no, I mean-...no."

Marinette did think the shining armor was alluring, but then she couldn't see his face or his golden hair.

"Well, we can't talk to them if we stay over here." Alya piped up after Marinette had started day dreaming about her knight.

"No! I don't want to! Not yet! I don't know what I'd say and-"

It wasn't long for the commotion the two girls were making while hiding in the bushes was noticed and Adrien, the most curious of the group, wandered over and smiled at what he found.

"Hello Marinette." He said, giving the two a wave as Marinette and Alya glanced up at him.

"Hi Adrien.." Marinette giggled before Adrien offered her a hand.

He would have wanted to keep a hold her hand, but people were staring and it was rude not to help Alya up as well.

Nino had been practicing his swordplay, and only now noticed the two girls spying on them taking it upon himself to formally invite them to watch.

"You know we don't _normally_ allow bystanders because it's too dangerous, but today we're training to work under pressure."

Alya quirked a brow and folded her arms over her chest, "What are you saying? That you can't perform under pressure?"

Adrien laughed and waved his hand dismissively before he clarified what Nino meant, "He means that today, we can have an audience because we will have distractions when we are really in battle and we have to practice not being distracted."

"So we're distracting?" Alya countered and Nino laughed at Adrien's look of confusion.

Neither of the boys knew how to respond to the girls questions, but Marinette quickly chimed in, "So, we can stay?"

"Yeah." Nino replied, giving her a nod before he awkwardly walked back to where he was training and Adrien shortly followed him.

Marinette then pursed her lips in a pout at Alya who shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey I just wanted to see what they'd say."

Back at Félix's dwelling the mood was not so cheerful, more stale and irritated.

The warlock had thought the number of annoyances that would be bothering him would be going down; Plagg had gotten the cheese he wanted, Adrien was a human, Marinette was human sized, what else needed his attention today?

A certain fox he had overlooked in his checklist reappeared and crept up behind him.

"Ciao Félix!" She chirped.

No one else but her dared surprise him like she liked to do, yes he was like a step brother twice removed from the boy Lila seemed to care for, but he didn't think she'd still pester him.

"I'm borrrrrrried."

"Well you can go get me more blood from a rooster since you've ruined the tonic I was working on."

"Just because I'm a fox, it doesn't mean I'm a fan of chasing chickens." She protested with a bit of a pout.

"What is it you want Lila?"

"I want that necklace back so I can go talk to that cute elf boy who likes to be human."

"And if I give it to you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

Félix rolled his eyes and plucked the foxtail shaped necklace from the shelf and tossed it to her.

"Here, keep it, don't ask me for anything again."

She tilted her head a bit skeptical that he really meant what he said but slipped the chain around her neck.

"Grazie."

He waved her off but he didn't escape the tight hug she gave him before she scurried out the door.

"You better be careful," Plagg warned him after witnessing the discomfort on Félix' face when he was hugged, but noted he didn't push her off like he normally did. "If you're not careful people will think you've gone soft."

"If they do, they'll soon be corrected."


End file.
